Know That You Are Mine
by Einsamkeit English
Summary: Arthur Kirkland has always been envious of all the other nations flirting with Alfred. All this Englishman wants, is an American all to himself! In this tale, will Arthur finally succeed? Or will his little sister, or a chilling Ivan Braginski get the best of him again? (Human names used.)


(A/N: Ciao! Here's a delightful USUK fanfic... Chapter One! This is just a start, so please don't die from boredom! Okay, I promise Chapter Two will be awesome as Prussia!)

Alfred glanced around, his oceanic-blue eyes wide with confusion as he tried to navigate the crisscrossing streets of London.

"So I take a right here, and then two lefts, and I should be there!" The American adjusted his glasses and nodded.

"Of course I'm right, because I'm the hero," He mumbled to himself with a smug grin as he continued down the cobblestone road towards the home of Arthur Kirkland.

However, Alfred was losing confidence in himself and no sooner had he taken his eyes from the map, then they were back on it; his gaze glued to the confusing lines as the British tried to move out of the way as so not to be squashed by the bumbling American.

Alfred nodded some more and started humming a song that Arthur had used to sing to him when he was little as his eyes scanned over the map.

"What are you doing."

Alfred ran into someone and glanced up from his map; he was facing the crown of Arthur Kirkland's head. In realization, the American glanced down a few centimeters to see the annoyed glare in the olive-green eyes of the Englishman.

"H-Hey Arthur can't believe I ran into you! What a coincidence!" Alfred said, laughing nervously.

It was anything but a coincidence.

"Al, you git, this is England, my hometown. I've lived here all my life. It isn't some kind of _coincidence _that you ran into me," stated the Brit in aggravation.

"At any rate, it would be rude of me to not invite you into my abode . . . so won't you join me for a cup of tea and some scones?" Arthur asked politely, bowing to the American.

But on the inside, the Englishman's anger was nearly at boiling point. Arthur's elder brother, Alisdair Kirkland watched from his bedroom window on the second floor, smoking his cigarette and grinning at Arthur's embarrassment.

(A/N: Alisdair is a Scottish name that was randomly selected for Scotland's human name in this fanfic. Since Scotland was given no official human name by Hima-San, I have chosen "Alisdair." Thank you for understanding, lovelies!)

"So Ali, what's the plan?" Asked the childish young woman of the Kirkland house hold, the North-Irish flirt: Erin.

(A/N: Erin is Ms. Northern Ireland's name in this story. Once again, this is selected at random. It is not her official name.)

The Scotsman shrugged and took his cigarette between his index and middle finger, breathing out some smoke before glancing back at his little sister.

"Flirt away, wee girl."

Erin grinned devilishly, "Alright then, Ali. Will do."

The little Irish woman slid down the stairwell and greeted Alfred with her sweet smile, covered by cherry lipstick.

"You look pretty _hot_, Erin," Alfred said, raising his eyebrows in shock at Arthur's younger sister's appearance.

She giggled and blinked innocently at the American, "Oh Al, that's so sweet~!" She slid around to his side of the table and plumped down in his lap. Erin then caressed his face, "You've gotten pretty handsome since I saw you last too."

Behind the shield of steam from the freshly brewed tea, Arthur was burning with envy. Why was his little sister getting all of Alfred's attention?

"Erin, Alfred and I are about to talk about some pretty important business so why don't you go play with Francis and his friends . . .hm?"

Erin pouted, "But Artie, I want to play with Alfred, not Gil or Toni or Franny!"

"C'mon wee girl, let's go shopping."

Alisdair had reappeared at the top of the stairs and nodded to her faintly. Erin shrugged, "Well okay . . ."

With that, the two left the house, leaving Alfred alone with Arthur.

"What important business do we need to talk about, anyway?" Alfred demanded, glancing over the table as Arthur sat down and sipped his tea.

Arthur set down his teacup with a soft clink, as it touched its saucer. The Englishman raised his ivy gaze to meet Alfred's.

"We need to talk about love."

(A/N: Well? Did you enjoy? Because I'll guarantee you that the next chapter will have your nose bleeding every moment of the story. Heh heh heh… Well until next time… Ciao!)


End file.
